


Alien Lover

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (At least Stan is), Alien Ford, Love making scene while still pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, The Stan's are young men in their thirty's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Stan was sure that having a love life with an alien that looked just like him would wined him up in something weirder than normal. Though he really didn't expect this to happen of all things.





	Alien Lover

“… Ya got ta be shitin’ me.”

Ford grinned halfheartedly up at his human. “I’m afraid so.”

He watched as his human’s face twisted from one of shock, to horror, to disbelief, thinking, and acceptance. Though, anger and dejected acceptance was clearly over powering his emotions. “God fuckin’ dame it.” He groaned, pinching his rather oddly large nose.

Ford could care less about how his human felt at the moment, not with this great joy he felt with his ear was pressed against his human’s abdomen. He could hear it. The soft sound of a rapid beat belonging to a pair of small hearts forming.

He smiled widely, looking up at his human with what he was sure his human would call the goofiest love look ever. “Stanley. You’re carrying life.”

*^*^*^*

People have always speculated that there was life outside of earth. Other life forms and all that stuff. Stan never really believed in that sci-fi stuff before in his youth. That is, until Ford showed up.

Five years.

That’s how long it was since he first met Ford. It all started when the government or something shot the ship Ford was in down, crash landing him here in Gravity Falls. It was nearly a month before Stan had moved into a recently available shack that had no ownership deep in the woods.

The old owner had died, and leaving behind everything that was up for grabs, Stan took ownership of the place. Being a ten year drifter was finally coming to an end for him, only for a life with an alien look alike to start.

Ford was… a peculiar sort of person. Not only did he take the form of a human, but also looking exactly like him. Aside from a few key minor differences between them.

“This can’t be happenin’.” He muttered, downing a Pitt Cola can. Ford sat across from him, smiling like a goofball.

“I’m afraid that it’s true Stanley. You are indeed pregnant.”

“Thanks for the recap caption obvious.” Stan sighed, holding his head. “This has ta be some sort of joke.”

“It’s not a joke Stanley. My species have a more acute sense of hearing that goes far beyond yours. And with all other symptoms you’ve been having, it’s quite clear that there’s no other explanation than that.”

“So, what? Can yer species impregnate every guy they come across?”

A deep blush formed on Ford’s cheeks. “Uh, well, um. N-no. This is the first I’ve ever heard of such a thing. Even from all my studies.”

“Whatever.” Stan got up, grabbing a cup out of the cupboard and filling it in the sink. “Geez, first it was the government, the gnomes, an’ now there’s a baby on the way. I’m not even sure if we’re ready fer one.”

“Two actually.”

Stan spat out the water, looking back at Ford with wide eyes. “W-what?”

Ford glanced away, rubbing the back of his head. “I found a pair of heartbeats in your abdomen. You’re having twins.”

“TWINS?!” The cup fell away from Stan’s hand as he gripped the counter before his legs could give out. “Yer sayin’ I’m carryin’ a pair of hybrids in me?!”

“I wouldn’t technically call them hybrids Stanley.”

“YER AN ALIEN FROM OUTER SPACE WHO KNOCKED UP A GUY! I’M PRETTY SURE THAT MAKES THEM HYBRIDS!”

Ford’s eyebrows flew up as Stan’s shoulders slumped with a sigh of weariness.

“Good grief. These hormones are gonna be the death of me.”

“Hey.” Ford got up, placing his hands on Stan’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s not going to be that bad.”

“Easy fer you ta say, yer not the one who’s goin’ ta be carryin’ twins fer nine months.” Stan sighed.

“Well at least you won’t be carrying them for six years.”

Stan stared at Ford.

“What? That’s how long pregnancies worked on my planet.”

Stan groaned.

*^*^*^*

Life didn’t change much since the discovery of the twins growing inside of Stan. Aside from the frequent visits to the bathroom and the pains of hormones, Stan was taking it very well. He still did tours and ran the Murder Hut, (“Seriously Stanley! The name has to go! It’s too ridiculous!” “Well why don’t you think up of name then?!”), just fine as before.

Still, there were some moments that proved to be slightly more difficult than normal for Stan to manage.

Twisting in the wrong way proved to be a challenge as Stan’s body greatly protested at, making it difficult for him to bring out the allusion of pizazz to the tours. And mild discomfort to his abdomen. But if ten years out on the streets had taught him anything, he easily found ways around it and continued on.

“Maybe I should do the next tour.” Ford shut the door as the last customer left. “You’ve done a good handful of tours today. I can take the next one.”

Stan was leaning against the counter, breathing heavily with one hand pressed against his still flat stomach. “Yer kidding right? That was ‘bout half of a dozen today! I can still take on one more.”

“Stanley that was the ninth tour group of this morning. You need to start thinking about yourself with your condition. You can’t over work yourself.”

“Look, Sixer.” Stan stood up straight, steadying himself as he did. “I appreciate the concern an’ all, but someone’s gotta brin’ in the money.”

“Which is why I’m taking over the tours. You should go rest up.”

“Whoooa no. The last time I let ya do tours, ya couldn’t even get half of the amount of money that I could.”

“I’ve gotten better at handling tours Stanley. You need a break before you fall over from exhaustion.”

“Ford. Look. I appreciate your concern, but I ain’t gonna skip out on runnin’ the tours just cause of my—WHOA!” The world was suddenly turned upside down as Stan was dangled high in the air. He looked up to see a thin purplish tail with an orb near the tip wrapped around one of his legs.

“ ** _I_** said.” He looked back down, his nose touching Ford’s own copy of his, staring at the five red eyes glaring at him. “That you need to rest. You’re overworking yourself Stanley, and that’s not good for you and the twins! You don’t need to be working so hard by yourself.”

“Ford—”

“No! Listen to me Stanley. You are going to have to cut back on the tours. You need rest as much as you can get, or otherwise you’ll kill yourself.”

“Ford.”

“Now, admittedly I’m not as good with the tours as you are but need all the help you can get right now.”

“Sixer.”

“I can work out some of the tours and—are you alright?”

Stan shook his head, covering his mouth and midsection. Ford quickly realized what was going to happen, setting his human down quickly but gently while his other two tails fished around the back of the counter before producing a bucket and quickly handing it to Stan. Stan quickly retched into the bucket once it was in his arms, falling to his knees as Ford held him steadily.

“It’s alright, just let it out.” Ford rubbed circles into his human’s back as Stan continued to heave out his lunch.

“I hate this.” Stan wheezed, spitting out that last of his nausea.

“I know.” Ford carefully helped Stan to his feet, leading him to the break room. The rest of the morning followed with Ford leading the tours as Stan stayed back to rest.

Ford made extra sure to plan out how many tours Stan could do from then on out.

*^*^*^*

“Ford? Do we have any more pickles?”

Ford glanced up from his journal. “I think they’re in the back of the refrigerator Stanley.”

“Thanks.”

Ford smiled as Stan fished out a jar filled with pickles. Food cravings were becoming a normal thing for him to see. His human didn’t seem to mind this symptom of his pregnancy, even if almost over half of the time any food he had consumed would come back up again. It was still nice to see that his human was eating fine.

“What are you making?” He put the journal aside, going over to Stan’s side and looking at the beginnings of a mutated sandwich.

“Peanut butter pickled mayo and syrup sandwich. Want a bite?”

“I already ate.” Ford licked his teeth, tasting the remnants of today’s lunch. His human gave him that frowning look.

“I hope no gnomes hav’ been ‘disappearin’.” He muttered, placing the final touches to his own lunch.

“Certainly not. Though the raccoons may not be a problem for a while.”

Stan just rolled his eyes, but smiling, biting into his meal as he hummed.

*^*^*^*

“STANLEY GET DOWN FROM THE ROOF!”

“MAKE ME!”

“STANLEY I’M SERIOUS!”

“WELL I’M SERIOUS TOO! AN’ I’M STAYIN’ UP HERE!”

“ALL THIS JUST BECAUSE WE RAN OUT OF ICE CREAM?!”

“I WANT ROCKY ROAD!”

Ford groaned. He knew he shouldn’t have let his human watch Duchess Approves today.

*^*^*^*

Day by day, Stan’s pregnancy was going along smoothly, getting bigger and bigger each day. He complained about the weight gain and cramps here and there, but was otherwise passive and oddly content with it.

Ford on the other hand… well…

Stan was **_not_** happy. Sleep was hard to come by when the other occupant in the shared bed kept moving around. Ford would stay in one spot, shift, get up and move to a different spot, nudging his growing stomach, lay down, stay that way, and repeat. And Stan hardly slept a wink.

“Sixer.” Stan groaned as he felt the bed shifting, stopping when he called out. “ _Please._ I’m tryin’ ta get some sleep here. Would it kill ya ta jus’ lay down already an’ sleep?”

Ford whined, nudging his nose against Stan’s middle and huffing out an apology.

Stan rolled his eyes, sitting up as looking at the five eyes that watched him nervously. “Look the gesture is nice an’ all, but this guy need’s his beauty rest.” Ford let out a snort. “An’ yer not helpin’ one bit with all this movin’ ‘round.”

Yaps and low growls were producing from Ford’s throat, but Stan would have none of that. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Ford’s thick neck, stunning the alien to silence, and pulled him down with him. Ford was still in his arms as he ran his hand through the thick fur that he swore was softer than a chinchilla’s despite its scruffy mangy look.

Ford soon gave into the affection, purring deeply and nuzzling Stan with love.

“Yeah yeah, love ya too ya big cat.” Stan chuckled. “Now get some sleep will ya?”

Ford let out a huff but remained still in Stan’s hold. Stan smiled, nuzzling into the fur and proceeded to finally get some sleep.

Which ended as not thirty minutes later Ford was back to moving around again.

To say the least, Ford was not allowed on the bed anymore after that night.

*^*^*^*

The fourth month was the starting point of the second trimester of pregnancy. And, as Ford had hoped and waited for, the best time for love making.

He had been patiently waiting, keeping himself back from pouncing on his human from behind. The fire inside was burning with need and desire, welling up inside him that it was to the point of needing to be let out. He read up on some books and the sources from the internet to make sure when the time would be perfect.

The middle of the forth month was the perfect time to make his move.

The shack was closed on the weekends, as Ford had finally convinced Stan to take more than one day off each week, so it was the right time to put his plan into motion. Ford peeked into their shared den, having cleaned himself of his early morning breakfast and now ready to quench his deep need. As he expected, his human was still fast sleep, snoring loudly and splayed out so perfectly that it begged Ford to come over and take him already.

But not yet.

He needed to see if his human was ready just as much as he was. Stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, he made his way over, crawling up on the soft mattress as his form slowly shifted. Three slim tails came forth out from his lower back, moving about freely with anticipation for what was to come. Taking off his coat, sweater, boots, and socks, he carefully positioned himself over his human, taking in the full sight with his five eyes. He made sure not to go full form, only half way, just how he went when they did it the first time. He wanted to make this special. A reminiscence of their first time. His gaze went downward, smiling at the bump. The clear reminder of their first time showing and growing inside his human.

His five eyes could see them, his ears could hear them. A boy and girl. Both wonderful and beautiful. He didn’t want to tell his human. Let him be surprised at the end, it would just make it even more special for the both of them. He could also see changes happening inside his human, devolving inside him just like the twins.

Slowly, he lifted the shirt up, placing soft kisses on his human’s growing bump. His human stirred in his sleep, humming groggily as he blinked open his eyes. “Ford?” He mumbled, looking up at him with sleep still lingering in his eyes. “Geez what time is it?”

“It’s around 6:49.” Ford replied, still placing gentle kisses on his human’s stomach.

His human groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Why’d ya have ta wake me up so early?” He tried to get up, but Ford pressed him down, keeping him on the mattress. “Ford? What are ya doin’?”

Ford didn’t reply. Instead, he continued to place kisses all over his human’s belly, making sure to linger with a few of them and lick at the skin with his human tongue. His human was slowly blushing at the attention, biting his lip as Ford nibbled at a sensitive spot of flesh just below his ribs. “Whoa, easy there tiger.” His human huffed, gripping Ford’s hair. “Don’t go touchin’ there. It’s… sensitive.”

Ford hummed, keeping it in mind as he went back to placing kisses and licks on his human’s baby bump. While his mouth was occupied giving attention to his human’s stomach, his hands and tails explored the other regions of his human’s body. His hands went to his human’s chest, railing up his shirt till his chest was fully exposed. Six fingers grasped at the pudgy breasts, trapping each nipple between two fingers and twisting them.

He smiled as he heard a gasp, knowing fully well that his human was enjoying this immensely. His tails worked on the lower end of his human, sliding between his legs and rubbing his inner thigh where it was most sensitive, slowly working their way up.

Stan gasped, moaning as his body responded to the touches. He thought all his energy would be gone during his pregnancy thing, but as of late it seemed to have come back. He needed to read up on this later. “Mmn! S-Sixer.” Stan moaned, running his hands through his thick brown locks.

Ford purred, working his way upwards as he lavished his human in kisses. His tails worked at taking his human’s boxers off and tossing them aside, going back to rubbing and caressing the skin now that it was free of the fabric.

He loved how his human gasped and moaned underneath him, opening wide for him to enter freely. His teeth grazed at his neck, biting down on the skin hard enough to leave a mark and make his human jump, but gentle enough that it didn’t break the skin. The soft ‘Ah, ah, ah’s’ his human made were music to his ears as he continued upwards till finally their lips were locked together, sending sparks throughout their bodies. They moaned in pleasure, feeling around and tasting each other with their tongues.

“AH! Ha, ah!” Stan gasped as his back arched off the mattress. One of Ford’s tails brushed against his hole, teasing it and circling it with slow admiration. Its tip poked inside, but not going in as it still worked its way around the hole.

“S-Stanf-ah-ford. Ah.” The heat grew inside Ford as his human moaned his name, attacking his mouth again with his tongue, allowing it to shift into its true form. A snake tongue as his human called it once, though not quite like it. It forked down at the middle and forked again at the tips, giving him four long tines that moved and explored the back of his human’s throat, making sure not to touch any of the gag reflexes.

But he wasn’t going to leave it in there. His human whined pitiably as he withdrew, stopping to nuzzle the twins and looked down at the prize before him. Red, hard, and leaking, he couldn’t help but admire how he was drawn to such remarkable limb of his human. Bending down, his tongue grazed against the membrane. It was enough for his human to gasp deeply.

“F-Ford! Don’t do that!” He looked up, grinning at the sight of how red his human was becoming. “I mean it! Don’t you—what are ya doin’-NO! Don’t you DARE! Stanford Pines if you even think ‘bout it I’ll—!” The walls of his mouth surrounded the membrane in one full thrust, encasing it in a hot wet blanket of warm flesh and saliva.

Stan could only see white as he threw back his head and shivered with deep delight, gripping the bed with the loudest moan he could make. His mind was coming undone as Ford sucked on his cock, bobbing his head the right way that Stan couldn’t keep himself together. He howled out as the tail that was teasing his entrance finally entered into him, going far within him till it reached the top point of the orb, pulling out slowly as it grazed a certain sweet spot before thrusting back in.

Ford continued to bob his head and thrust in rhythm, loving how his human howled and moaned beneath him. He put in another tail to join in with the first as the last one played with his human’s sacks. With his tails rubbing the right places and the membrane caressed in his mouth, it was only a small matter of time before his human was coming, shouting out with the yell filled of lust and love.

With a delightful purr, Ford took in all his human gave, not letting even a single drop go to waste. The taste of his human was always his favorite, even above all the sweets he had grown to love. Once his human was doing coming, he slowly took his mouth off and tails out, letting his tongue linger a bit longer and was pleased to see the sight before him.

His human was red face and panting, drooling at one corner of his mouth with his arms gripping the fabric hard enough that it was starting to rip. Sweat covered his whole body, his long locks of brown hair was mangled and all over, but overall, he looked _very_ happy.

“Wooooow~.”

Ford smiled, licking his lips. He wasn’t done _just_ yet. His tails wrapped around his human, being careful as he lifted him up and flipped him, making sure to set a pillow underneath so that the bump wasn’t harmed as he set his human down with his back end facing him.

“Doggy style? Really?” Stan huffed, but there was no bite in his words as he grinned, preparing himself.

Ford chuckled as he worked himself out of his pants, happy that he never wore any undergarments underneath as his own large thick membrane came free. Tossing the now useless restraint away, he lined himself up at his human’s entrance, seathing in one full thrust.

They moaned in unison as Ford slowly started to thrust, keeping it a steady pace that it wasn’t too fast that he was pounding into his human with unrelenting force, but not too slow that it was agonizingly painfully boring. He wanted to be careful with his human and their unborn children, he didn’t want any harm to come to any of them.

“Oh, ah-ah-ha! Mn~! S-sixer~.” Stan moaned, grabbing a nearby pillow and hugged it in a death grip. It was nearly only four months ago, and yet Stan had forgotten how it felt to have Ford inside him. The powerful thrusts that hit just where it needed to be, the length and sheer size of it was almost better than the first time that they had sex. “Ah-HA! There! Oh! Y-Yes! There! Right There Ford! Ha AH! AH~!” Stan moved to meet his partner’s thrusts, drooling as Ford’s cock hit his prostate head on.

“Ooooh, you’re so good Stanley.” Ford gasped, loving that he was back inside his human, making love, just like their first time. He shifted so that he covered his human’s back side, wrapping his arms around him as his hand rubbed and kneed the soft flesh of the baby bump. “Five more months love. J-just five months and then our little miracles will be in our arms.” He whispered into his human’s ear, placing kisses behind the earlobes. “S-such a good daddy. Doing so well. Carrying our children like a champion.”

Stan panted, muffling his moans into the pillow and raised him lower side higher, needing the thick cock of his look alike deep within him. His membrane throbbed as it got hard again, and with Ford hitting his prostate and the lustful feeling of thick dick swelling inside him to the point that it was impossible to pull out, Stan soon came again with a shout.

Ford grunted as the walls of his human tightened around him. His membrane was already full that the knot had swelled to its full peek. Thankfully, it was inside his human. With a few more thrusts, Ford soon came inside his human, letting out a deep roar for all inhabitants of the forest to know that his human was his and his alone. And only his human alone could ever have the privilege of carrying their children.

With their energy spent, they fell boneless into the mattress, panting heavily as they move to lay on their sides so that they wouldn’t crush the still growing twins inside Stan. The knot had them locked together, so they waited for the swelling to go down before they could do anything.

Stan looked at Ford, smiling goofy. “Best. Wake up. Call. Ever.”

Ford smiled, hugging his human close and nuzzling him as his human giggled, intertwining their hands over the baby bump.

*^*^*^*

“So word on the street is that you two are planning on havin’ a kid.”

The two blinked as Susan placed their order food on the table. “Annnd why exactly would they say that?” Ford asked, poking at his plate of food while Stan proceeded to drown his stack of flapjacks in syrup. Stan had been consuming a lot of surgery meals, Ford noted.

“Well some say they been seeing you and your brother getting some items at the baby store. I even say checking out a book or two about babies at the library one time.” Susan smiled, leaning in close that Ford felt greatly uncomfortable and scooted closer to Stan. “So? What’s the story sugar?”

Hot flushed in Ford’s cheeks. No one knew about Ford’s secret. Everybody may have a strange acceptance to the weirdness that surrounds Gravity Falls, yes, but he didn’t want everybody to know since it could wind up with the authorities back on their hides again.

“It’s our brother, Shermy.” Stan cut in, getting everyone’s attention as he spoke. “See, our brother is ten or so years younger than the two of us. He’s not well suited into this harsh cruel world yet, an’ what’s worse is that his wife is expectin’. With twins no less!” Ford smiled, thanking the stars that Stan was a gifted liar. “He an’ his girl can’t find the right jobs or afford enough ta support everyone an' their comin' newborns. That’s why me an’ my brother here have offered ta take in the little tikes till they can find their ground an’ raise the kids on their own.” Stan slung an arm around Ford, making him blush from all the attention.

“Well aren’t you two just the sweatiest pair of men I’ve ever known.” Susan smiled, her hand over her heart.

“Family has ta look out fer each other. It’s the least that we can do fer ‘em.”

“Do you know when they’ll be arriving?”

“Eh. Somewhere between late August or early September. The doctors aren't sure when exactly but it’s for sure that they’ll be here this fall.” Out from the corner of his eye, Ford saw Stan clutching his ever growing bump. Were the twins kicking? “We’ll have the Mystery Shack closed down fer the time bein’ so that we can have evethin’ settled when we have ta go pick up the twins.”

“Well lucky for you that you don’t have to wait long then. August is just four months away~!” Susan sang, walking off to serve more customers.

“Heh. Yeah. That’s… that’s great.” Ford looked at Stan questionably as the man dug into his food with the deepest frown he had ever seen.

*^*^*^*

“Are you worried about something Stanley?”

The drive back to the shack was unusually quiet. They would be talking up a storm with each other at this point, but Stan had been quiet the moment they left the dinner.

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been awfully quiet over there. You’re usually in a better mood after eating at the Greasy’s Diner. Is there something on your mind?”

“Oh, uh, no. No not really, jus’. Jus’ me an’ my thought’s.”

Ford gripped the steering wheel, having a good idea what it was about. “It’s about the twins’ isn—”

“YES!” Ford jumped, thankful that he was used to driving now and pulled over to the side as Stan started to cry. “Hot Belgian Waffles Ford! Do ya know how much I hate it? Hate this whole pregnancy thin’? Hate these kids in me?”

“Stanley!” Ford couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Well it’s true! I hate these cravin’s! I hate spewin’ them back out! I hate the craps! I hate havin’ ta go ta the bathroom all the dame time! An’ I’m SICK of carryin’ these FREELOADERS ‘ROUND!” Stan slammed his hands on the dashboard, tears raining down his cheeks as he curled up on himself.

Ford watched as his human curled up into a ball, frowning sadly. He shut the car off, reaching over and looping his human into a side hug. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. His human just needed some comfort and he was there to give him all he could give.

Over a half hour later Stan uncurled himself, twisting away from Ford as he rubbed at his eyes with his sleeves. Ford pretended not to look. Let his human have some of his pride.

“Stupid hormones.” Stan mattered, easing back against the chair.

“Feeling better?”

Stan nodded. Ford started the car back up, continuing their drive home.

“… How?”

“How what?”

“… How are we getting’ ‘em outta me?”

“What? What are you—”

“How is a guy like myself goin’ ta give birth ta a couple of kids Sixer? Are we going ta play surgery or somethin’? I mean I don’t even understand how a guy can conceive children.”

“Well.” Ford’s eyes came out, three watching the road and two to watch Stan. “I have a few theories of how you were able to conceive a child. Let alone two of them. I mostly believe it’s due to my origins with the combination of Gravity Falls weirdness that you were able to have our children.”

Stan groaned. “This town gets weirder an’ weirder each day.”

Ford nodded, slowing the car as the Shack came into view. “Hey, don’t worry too much about it. I’m sure I’ll have something figured out before the twins are due.”

Stan let out a long deep sigh, but nodded. A small smile came on his face as one of the twins kicked. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” He placed a hand on his stomach. “I don’t really hate ya. But ya ain’t ridin’ my cocktails forever ya hear me?” Stan smiled as the twins nudged against his hand.

*^*^*^*

“I hate this town so much.”

Ford hummed, shutting the flashlight off and stepping away with a grin on his face. “Well, the good news is that we won’t need to have that surgery after all.”

“Grrreeeeeeat. ‘Cause the hole that jus’ happened ta appear behind my balls is a good thin’.” Stan huffed, pulling his pants back on as far as he could get them with the now bigger bump in the way.

“Oh come on now Stanley. At least we can be at ease. I was more worried that we would have to put you through surgery when the time came.” Ford tossed the gloves aside and helped Stan down from the table. “As much as I have studied with human tissue and organ nerves, I must admit I didn’t want to resort to cutting you open Stanley.”

“Well I don’t want ta resort ta poppin’ like a water balloon.” Stan glared down at the now much rounder stomach he gained. It was getting harder and harder to move around these days, and the twins weren’t helping one bit.

“Just one more month till this is all over Stanley. You’re almost done.”

“Yeah, one more month till I have ta go through seven types of pain.”

Ford made no comment on that.

*^*^*^*

August rolled around much faster than either of them expected. The twins were due to arrive some time, and the month was quickly coming to an end. For the most part, Stan had reluctantly given up his position of running tours to Ford ever since his pregnancy had slowed him down considerably to the point of not being able to run them. Now most of the time he relaxed, easing his body with knowing knowledge that the twins due date was coming.

Ford however was the one who was most concern.

“Ford, ya don’t have ta keep carryin’ me ‘round like a toddler. I can still walk on my own.” Stan huffed as Ford carried him bridal style down the stairs.

“Stanley you need all the rest you can get. The twins are due any day now and you need to be rested and ready for it.”

“Like I don’t get enough rest here.” Stan rolled his eyes as Ford set him down in his favorite chair. “Look it’s nice an’ all that yer doin’ this, but I would still like ta do thin’s on my own.”

“And I’m saying that I can help with mostly everything and that you need to rest.” Ford pulled out a blanket, tucking it around Stan as the later huffed in irritation.

“I’m still young Sixer. I ain’t no old man. I’m in my thirties fer cryin’ out loud.”

“Stanley, the twins will be coming soon and from what I’ve gathered there are many possible ways that something could go wrong through the birthing process.”

Stan winced. “Gee, thanks fer bringin’ that up.”

“I’m just trying my best to make sure you’re comfortable enough.” Ford stood up, straightening his tie and glancing down at the Mystery Man suite he had on. “How do I look?”

“Good, but the suite always looks better on me.”

“We share the same face Stanley.”

“Yeah, but ya basically copied me anyway.”

Ford sighed, grabbing the eight ball cane as he headed out to start the day’s tour. Stan rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote and flipping the TV on. He suddenly flinched, drawing a sharp breath of air as his eyes squeezed shut. One hand flew to his stomach. “Not yet.” He mumbled as the pain subsided. “Jus’ a little more time in there okay?” With a sigh Stan sat back and watched TV.

Hours passed as noon came and went. Stan cast a glance at the clock on the wall, frowning as he saw it was an hour past noon. He was starting to get a little hungry, and Ford would still be occupied with the current tour he was running. Figuring that he could grab a quick bite without Ford hovering him, Stan got up from the chair, shuffling to the kitchen.

The food cravings had subsided over a week ago, much to Stan’s great joy, but recently Stan had been more reluctant to eat anything in large quantities. Stan hummed as he took out a can of Pit Cola, popping it open and taking a small sip. He hissed suddenly, dropping the can and wrapping one arm around his middle while the other held onto the counter top.

“Stanley? Where are you?” Ford came in, spotting Stan kneeling over with a pained expression on his face. “Stanley!” He rushed over, hovering as he tried to think of something that he could do to help.

The pain subsided enough for Stan to slowly stand straight again, sighing as he kept his hand to where they were. “Sixer?”

“Yes?”

“Are there any more tours coming today?”

“Uh, j-just one I think. But it won’t be here for another three hours.”

Stan nodded, tightening his arm over his stomach. “Alright. Okay. Go call Town Hall an’ tell ‘em that the tours are cancelled today an’ that we’re headin’ out of town to pick up the twins. An’ make sure to tell ‘em that the Mystery Shack will be closed fer a while.”

Ford nodded, heading off to find a phone. Stan breathed deeply, letting the air out slowly as he leaned against the counter. After a few minutes, Ford came back, looping an arm around Stan’s shoulder and helped him move towards the stairs. They passed by a small desk calendar with red x’s on all the dates save for one.

August 31, 1999.

*^*^*^*

Ford hated seeing his human in pain.

It always made him feel sad that he couldn’t do anything to help ease the pain or give his human the best comfort. All he could do was gather the supplies that they needed and make sure that his human was in the best comfort he could be in.

The contractions were getting closer with each passing hour. He checked the cervix every thirty minutes, making sure that it was dilating normally. The books he read had all said that it needed to be at least 10cm before his human could start pushing the twins out. But wasn’t his water supposed to break first? He glanced at the clock. 10:49. It had been eight hours since the contractions started.

He frowned sadly as his human let out a small whimper. Neither one of them wanted to say it out loud, but they were deeply worried. Ford wasn’t sure if his human could handle what he was about to go through.

His human made that sad whimper again. He couldn’t bare to hear his human in so much pain. His tails twitched nervously, moving around aimlessly as they picked something up, moved it, set it down, picking something else up and setting it someplace else.

“I hate this.” His human groaned.

Ford ran one hand through his human’s hair, gripping one of his hands with the other. The laid on their sides on the bed, surrounded by all the towels Ford had gathered. His human had been stripped down to wearing only an oversized shirt.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Ford broke the silence.

“Hnn?”

“The day we met. Do you remember?” He nuzzled his human’s backside, eras laid flat against his head. “Do you remember how we first met each other?”

“Course I do. I also remember someone tryin’ ta stick their teeth inside me.”

“Heh, yes well. I’m sorry that our first encounter didn’t go so smoothly.”

“Eh, whatever.” His human huffed, wincing again. He managed to stifle his small cries of pain, gripping Ford’s hand tightly.

Ford kept track of the time as the contraction passed. Two minutes and forty seconds. That was twenty seconds longer than last time.

“We’re never havin’ another kid after this.” His human mumbled.

Ford nodded. While the idea of having more kids in the future did sound appealing, he didn’t want to have his human in any discomfort and pain.

He nuzzled his human, shifting his hand away from his hair and entwining it with his human’s other hand. “Hopefully after this, the gnomes will stop trying to take you as a hostage.”

His human snorted, giving him warmth to see that he was giving his human some joy. “Boy, were they scared when they saw ya in yer real form. I’m pretty sure I saw one of ‘em throwin’ up a rainbow.”

He chuckled, holding his human close as they giggled with slight mirth. Laughing was good. Laughing distracts one from pain.

“Remember when you gave me catnip?”

“Oh gosh don’t remind me.” His human broke into a fit of giggles.

The first time Ford had catnip would be his only and last. He had never expected that his body would react to such substance before. Nor did he think large gray fish could grow arms and shoot candy corn from their eyes.

“That was the BIGGEST mistake I ever made.”

“Not as big as the first time I tried a hand at cooking.”

His human threw back his head and laughed. “Oh man! Ya nearly set the place on fire! All that food went ta waste an’ ya still couldn’t bake a decent meal!”

“I’ve gotten better at it though! You even enjoyed some of them.”

“Yeah. Ya have Sixer.” His human giggled, squeezing his hands. “Ya sure have.”

They laughed, snuggling close to each other.

10:55.

Stan’s water broke.

*^*^*^*

After an hour of screams, death threats, and cries of pain, a pair of new lives joined the world.

A baby girl along with her twin brother.

And they were prefect.

“Look at you two. Look at how small ya are!” Stan laughed, hugging the twins close to him. “It took the both of ya long enough ta get here already. I was gettin' tired of luggin’ ya ‘round.” He cooed, not caring that Ford was watching him. The wait was worth it. “Happy birthday. Happy birthday you two. Ya finally came into the world.” Tears threaten to fall down his face, but he hardly cared.

Ford shifted closer, wrapping his arms around Stan and placing a kiss on his forehead. “What a good daddy. Look at what you made.” Ford couldn’t help it as his own eyes watered. The twins were almost like human babies, but they had some of his features. The boy had a third eye on his forehead and his sister had a pair under hers. Each twin had a single tail that were a foot long. He didn’t care how odd they looked. They were prefect in his five eyes.

Stan chuckled as tears went down his face. His twins were born, and they were his and Ford’s little miracles.

“Welcome to the world Mabel and Mason.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit I have a smaaaaaaaall thing for Stancast. Especially for mpreg Stan stories.  
> Please don't leave a hate on this! This is my first try at this and I was mostly rushing it to get it done!  
> Also, I would really appreciate it if someone could tell how to post pictures on here. I have a (not totally great) picture of Ford's true alien form, but I don't know how to post it on here.  
> Tell me how you felt about this story, (AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IF YOU HATE STANCAST! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE ANGRY THAT I DID THIS!)


End file.
